


the morning lights (are you ready to take my hand?)

by uberwaldian_connection



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uberwaldian_connection/pseuds/uberwaldian_connection
Summary: There are moments - quiet moments like this - that Belle treasures more than others, like waking up on a lazy morning with Zelena sleeping soundly next to her.





	the morning lights (are you ready to take my hand?)

There are some moments that Belle collects and hides deep inside her mind, secure in the knowledge that she is the only one to witness them and that the film she is making every day from the snippets in her head is only hers to see. It’s one of the few things she is selfish about – she loves the fact that Zelena and she have a history that is only _theirs_ , that the easiness between them stems from the many insignificant slices of life put together, that they have seen the sides of each other that no one has ever witnessed.

It is mornings like that Belle loves to save for herself – a lazy Saturday morning when she wakes up just before dawn and forces herself to keep at least one eye open so that she can witness the flood of light that sweeps into the bedroom and colours the walls orange. It’s quiet and the air is a bit cold, but the covers are thick and warm, slightly rumpled, and they are laying so close together that from above them she can’t see where her own body ends and Zelena’s begins.

Zelena sleeps in the most peculiar positions that for any other person wouldn’t be comfortable – today she’s laying on her side, facing Belle, one of her legs hooked on Belle’s thigh, her arm draped across her face, the crook of her elbow covering her eyes. Her red hair is everywhere and she’s breathing in quiet _whooshes_ , her chest rising and falling in a measured rhythm.

Belle looks at her and her lips curl in a smile. For a while she just lays still, marveling at the way the orange-yellow splash on the wall becomes bigger and bigger and slowly encompasses the whole room, kissing the flowerpots on the windowpane good-morning. She can see specks of dust floating in the air and she inhales the familiar scent of the room, the sheets, Zelena’s hair.

She’s calm and she’s happy.

After a moment she reaches for a book that has been sitting on the nightstand and begins reading. Some time passes before she feels Zelena stir next to her and lowers the book.

“Hello,” she murmurs and lets her right hand fall on top of the covers.

Zelena groans loudly and doesn’t even try to open her eyes, but she still feels around the covers until she can reach Belle’s hand and shuffles closer, burrowing her face against Belle’s collarbone.

“Ten more minutes,” she grumbles and Belle drops a kiss to her head.

There is a mental list she’s going through in her head, checking off all the things that need to be done today; the mundane things, like going grocery shopping and cleaning the bathroom and making dinner and finally getting to balancing the monthly budget, but even those things seem like fun activities when she thinks of grocery shopping with Zelena, who is always on a mission to buy as many green things as possible, and she reminds herself that balancing the budget is the thing they both need to go through with the help of a bottle of Chardonnay, and she smiles to herself.

And as Zelena’s head becomes heavier on her arm, Belle thinks that the world can wait an hour more.


End file.
